1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print management apparatus, a computer readable recording medium stored with a print management program, a print management system, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, since consciousness for information security has been enhanced in the whole society, there is a case in which the use of an image forming apparatus such as a printer installed in an office, etc., is limited to a specific user.
For example, there is a system, etc., in which in the case of outputting a printed matter from an image forming apparatus installed at a place separated from one's seat, until a person himself/herself having inputted a print job goes to the place of the image forming apparatus and finishes authentication, it is not possible to output the printed matter.
However, when the person himself/herself having inputted the print job cannot go to the place of the image forming apparatus in order to output the printed matter due to an inevitable reason, it is necessary to request another person to output the printed matter.
In such a case, the output of the printed matter should be permitted to a user (a user, etc. to which the output has been requested) other than the person himself/herself having inputted the print job. Japanese Unexamined Publication No. 2010-178285 discloses a system in which a person can output a printed matter when going to a place of an image forming apparatus and finishing authentication even though the person is not a person himself/herself having inputted a print job.
However, a printed matter may be left on a discharge tray of an image forming apparatus or may be distributed to a malicious third party, according to consciousness for information security of a user having received an output request of the printed matter. Therefore, even though an authentication procedure is imposed to a user who outputs some printed matters, a security level is reduced.